Kids
by Waldorf SaN
Summary: Jensen é um rapaz no mínimo interessante, com suas manias e fetiches. Jared é o garoto confusão que adora uma boa disputa. Principalmente quando o assunto é mulheres. "E se alguém trocar o tempero da salada?" [PadAckles, AU, com tudo quanto é presepada. Estejam avisados ;]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Jensen e Jared obviamente não me pertencem (mesmo que o meu desejo de possuí-los enquanto dormem me diga o contrário). Grande parte do povo dessa fic também não me pertence, mas quanto a possuí-los... Bem, sou feliz a minha maneira. [risos] No geral, não é e nunca será a minha intenção desrespeitá-los pelo que escrevo. Apenas peguei seus nomes emprestados, e uso a imagem de cada um dos atores como APOIO VISUAL, apenas. É uma Fanfiction, ou seja, ficção de fã para fã, mas continuo com a vontade de ser rica.

**Classificação:** +18

**Gêneros:** Amizade, Angst, COMÉDIA, Drama, Ecchi, Mistério, Romance, Suspense, Yaoi, UA (Universo Alternativo)

**Avisos:** Conteúdo Slash, Lemon, NCS, Heterossexualidade, Homossexualidade, **SEXO GAY**, **SEXO NÃO-GAY, **Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sadomasoquismo, Violência e muita safadeza. **Sinta-se responsável ;D**

**Shipper Principal:** Jensen Ackles x Jared Padalecki

**Sinopse: **Jensen é um rapaz no mínimo interessante, com suas manias e fetiches. Jared é o garoto confusão que adora uma boa disputa. Principalmente quando o assunto é mulheres. "E se alguém trocar o tempero da salada?"**  
**

E aí, bando de people, tudo em cima? Cá estou eu com a minha (somente minha, então tira os zóio) primeiríssima Padackles. Como uma pequenina parte da população me conhece, eu sou a **Nikki**. Antes de qualquer coisa, saibam que o meu "estilo de escrita" é... Bem, é um pouquinho _diferente_ do das outras (ou do Franklin). Por que Nikki? Ah, só sei que nada sei, então nem adianta me perguntar. Só vendo as outras fics para comparar com essa e ver a diferença, queridos. Também queria avisar que nessa fic eu vou meio que soltar o verbo (como sempre). Posso parecer ousada, doente, com cara de cavalo, mas sou só eu sendo eu, beleza? Por favor, não me matem.

As atualizações **não** possuem datas previstas. Posso demorar de uma semana a dois anos, depende do meu estado emocional ou da situação do meu cabelo.

Espero que gostem.

**Beta:** ME

**Capítulo I — Kids don't do that — Crianças não fazem isso**

___—_ Vovó, por favor... Eu ainda sou virgem! Não quero fazer isso com você... Eu... _—_ Chapeuzinho tentava a todo custo livrar-se das investidas de sua avó, ora se debatendo contra o colchão, ora rezando para que o lobo viesse logo se alimentar. 

_A velha havia prendido a jovem na cama com o que sobrara de sua imensa capa vermelha, e agora alisava as pernas de sua neta despudoradamente. Mesmo o pânico estampado no rosto da garota não era capaz de retardar os desejos proibidos da senhora de cabelos brancos. _

_—_ _Ah, cale a boca, sua vadiazinha! Alguém poderá nos escutar... __—_ Os dedos grossos e enrugados subiam sem receio algum, sentindo a maciez da pele clara que lhe causava uma pontada de inveja. Eles pararam antes de tocar o íntimo da jovem, e então, demonstrando grande parte de seu desejo proibido, a Vovozinha ousou umedecer seus lábios murchos com a ponta de sua língua azulada. Provavelmente havia comido metade da torta de amora que sua neta lhe trouxera mais cedo. Velha gulosa.

**[-x-]**

Jensen interrompeu a leitura de seu inseparável livro quando ouviu um baque seco atrás de si. _Logo na melhor parte_, pensou frustrado enquanto fazia uma careta engraçada. Teria ficado com raiva, mas sabia exatamente do que se tratava. Então, sem muita hesitação, tratou de fechá-lo e colocá-lo sobre o criado mudo imediatamente.

— Veio mais cedo hoje... — foi o que disse com a voz um pouco grogue pelo sono.

Não era _cedo_, na realidade. Já se passavam das três da manhã, e nem havia se dado conta disso até que resolvera olhar em seu relógio de pulso. O pior era que ele teria de ir à missa dominical junto a sua família daqui a exatamente quatro horas. _Família_. Uma definição tão deturpada do que na verdade eram que chegava a ser cômico. Mas não queria pensar nisso agora. Não quando sua distração favorita acabara de adentrar seu aposento.

— Fiquei com saudades... — respondeu com a voz manhosa após trancar a porta.

O loiro então sorriu vitorioso. Esticou seu braço até o abajur ao lado e desligou-o, apreciando a total escuridão que tomara conta do ambiente. Ackles gostava assim. Ajeitou-se em sua cama, separando bem as suas pernas, e lançou o fino lençol que o cobria até a cintura para longe. Então fechou os olhos, mesmo que o breu no aposento o impossibilitasse de ver um palmo à sua frente.

Sentiu o colchão mover, e a excitação aumentou ainda mais quando as mãos curiosas começaram a alisar seu ventre nu, descendo até encontrar seu sexo pouco desperto. As carícias continuaram; ora rápidas, ora deliberadamente lentas, até que Jensen não aguentou mais e ousou quebrar o silêncio.

— Chupa logo, sua safada... — disse enquanto apoiava-se nos cotovelos. Ouviu um sorriso segurado antes de sentir seu short ser puxado para baixo lentamente, liberando seu mastro rígido e levemente torto que gritava por alívio.

Em seguida, Ackles precisou jogar a cabeça para trás ao sentir seu membro pulsante ser englobado pela umidade quente da boca atrevida. Vez ou outra a língua passeava em círculos perfeitos em volta da volumosa glande enquanto o loiro soltava espasmos irregulares de prazer.

— Quero você dentro de mim. Agora. — Ela ordenou, posicionando-se sobre o corpo rendido abaixo de si, de modo que suas nádegas já descobertas pudessem roçar suavemente o pênis úmido pela saliva.

Jensen respirou fundo, tentando não gozar apenas com aquela sensação maravilhosa; ter alguém no controle, segurando as rédeas, para variar. Não assumiria nem a si mesmo, mas gostava de se sentir submisso, às vezes. Em outras ocasiões, teria aberto a gaveta ao lado e vasculhado o fundo falso a procura de algemas e a adorável mordaça de couro, mas estava tarde e com vontade de acabar com aquilo de vez, antes de morrer para o mundo ao entrar em seu sono pesado.

Por outro lado, sabia que a outra ficaria convencida pelo resto da semana se seus desejos fossem atendidos de prontidão. Não o conhecia há mais que alguns meses, mas, considerando todas as suas escapadas noturnas, o conhecia bem o suficiente para dizer que ele era um completo filho da puta quando o assunto era satisfação sexual.

— E o que te faz pensar que vou te dar o que quer, uh? — Sua voz tentava mascarar seu desejo, embora estivesse tão visível que qualquer cego poderia ver.

Jensen _gostava_ de brincar com a presa. Era algo inevitável.

A morena apenas riu antes de ela mesma pegar o membro grosso do jovem e pincelá-lo contra _sua garota_. Os dois gemeram sonoramente.

— Eu sou mais velha, esqueceu? Você deve me obedecer, pirralho.

Dessa vez Jensen foi forçado a rir com o comentário da mulher. Imediatamente substituiu a mão dela com a sua, masturbando seu membro enquanto, com sua mão livre, massageava a gruta molhada de Cindy*, levando-a a perder sua linha de raciocínio. Ambos gemeram, e então, dando-se por vencido, Jensen a penetrou bem fundo, fazendo a mulher soltar um grito estrangulado. Jensen tapou sua boca. Sabia que as paredes tinham ouvidos, olhos, boca, cabelo... Só não tinham _orifícios comestíveis_, para sua decepção.

Cindy se movimentava em êxtase total, como se estivesse sentindo o efeito de alguma droga. Ela retirou cuidadosamente a mão de Jensen de sua boca e a levou até seus seios fartos, massageando-os com convicção. Jensen entendeu o recado e, mesmo contra sua vontade, começou a massagear ambos os seios com suas duas mãos, sentindo perfeitamente a rigidez provocada pelo excesso de silicone.

— Vou gozar...! — A morena falou ofegante.

O choque entre o corpo dela contra o de Jensen fazia ecoar um barulho típico, erótico e hipnótico. O colchão de molas facilitava e muito o trabalho da mulher de "domar o cavalo". Mas o loiro ainda não estava satisfeito. Queria _brincar_ com ela novamente.

— Ainda não.

Dizendo isso, o jovem retirou seu pênis rapidamente de dentro dela, arrancando um resmungo frustrado da mais velha.

— Seu imbecil! Por que você parou? Eu estava quase chegando _lá_...

O rapaz segurou firmemente em sua cintura e, num movimento rápido, mudou as posições. Ficando por cima, agora era ele quem mandava, e Sampson faria exatamente o que ele pedisse.

— O que você vai fazer? — Perguntou curiosa.

Jensen relutou um pouco e, quando finalmente disse, sua voz era tão suave quanto a de uma criança; quase um sussurro na orelha de Cindy:

— Eu quero ouvir você falar.

Ela, então, soltou a sua risada típica de desdém.

— Vai ter que se esforçar mais para que isso aconteça, coração...

Logo mais a morena gritou, sentindo os dedos grossos movimentando-se dentro dela, fundo, curiosos demais. Eles continuaram vasculhando minuciosamente durante um tempo, conseguindo deixá-la histérica, a ponto de entrar em erupção. Então subitamente parou.

— Não vai dizer? — Provocou-a.

— Não.

Dessa vez algo muito maior e mais grosso adentrou Sampson de uma só vez. Ela urrou abafadamente, pois uma mão estava sobre sua boca. O jovem estocou três, quatro vezes até sair por completo da caverna quente e acolhedora.

— Diz.

— Não. — e era possível a mulher ter dito isso em meio a um sorriso.

Jensen também sorriu de canto. Estava torcendo para que ela não dissesse, ainda. Isso o levaria a tomar medidas desesperadas, e isso era o que Ackles mais adorava fazer. Num rompante, virou a mulher com tanta facilidade que ela chegou a parecer uma simples boneca de pano. Deixou-a de costas para ele, e as suas nádegas brancas como papel passaram a reluzir após Jensen tê-las melado com suas mãos úmidas. O loiro segurou firmemente seu pênis e posicionou a glande contra o ânus da mulher. Cindy sentiu o sangue fugir de sua face.

— Ei, espera! O que você... **AH **— Gritou alto, mesmo usando o travesseiro como abafador. Jensen havia enfiado até a metade, dilacerando-a por completo. A mulher abaixo de si tentou fugir, debatendo-se, tentando encontrar uma maneira de retirar _aquilo_ de dentro dela. Foi inútil.

— Vai dizer?

Ela não disse nada. Não porque não queria, mas porque não conseguiu formular a frase, pois no momento seguinte Jensen voltou a colocar mais força enquanto penetrava com dificuldade o pequeno orifício. Ele não poderia ignorar o prazer de ter aquele abrigo incrivelmente quente o apertando freneticamente, reconhecendo-o como intruso. E não pararia até ela dizer com todas as letras.

— Tudo bem, eu digo! — Um fio de lágrima percorreu o rosto da Sra. Sampson, e ela mordeu seu punho para não xingá-lo de tudo quanto é nome quando Jensen continuou a penetrá-la sem piedade. _Por Deus, o que é isso, um pé de cabra_, perguntava-se dolorida.

— Não estou te ouvindo...

— **VOCÊ É MELHOR QUE ELE!** — cuspiu rispidamente, fazendo Jensen parar por uma fração de segundos. Ele debruçou-se para mais perto, seu membro ainda latejando dentro dela.

— Não entendi direito, poderia ser mais clara? — Perguntou calmamente, contrastando consideravelmente a selvageria que estava fazendo. Cindy ficou com vontade de socá-lo por isso, mas decidiu satisfazer o mimo do rapaz. Ele era _adorável_ quando conseguia o que queria... Além do mais, Sampson precisaria ficar mais de uma hora sentada no banco duro da Igreja, e provavelmente causaria muitas suspeitas, caso remexesse a cada cinco minutos por causa da desconfortável sensação de ardência. Precisaria dar um jeito naquilo.

— Você é melhor que o seu pai.

Então a sensação excruciante desapareceu quase por completo no momento em que Jensen retirou-se do "lugar errado". O loiro virou a mais velha novamente e separou mais as pernas dela, de modo que sua vagina ficasse totalmente exposta, ansiando pelo que viria a seguir. Estocou-a com vontade, e o orgasmo foi tão intenso para a mulher quanto foi para o rapaz. Jensen puxou seu membro a tempo para gozar sobre o corpo estirado em sua cama. Os jatos fortes de líquido pastoso deixaram Cindy impregnada com o odor específico, e o mais novo riu consigo mesmo, sabendo que a outra sairia dali correndo em direção ao banheiro para uma boa ducha fria.

— Não se esqueça de colocar gelo. — falou enquanto a outra deixava o aposento — Pode... _Doer um pouco_.

— Imbecil. — murmurou e saiu do quarto, reconhecendo que Jensen era infinitamente melhor que Jeffrey, seu esposo.

Melhor e mimado.

Ela definitivamente tinha tirado sorte grande.

**Continua...**

* * *

*** Cindy Sampson, **para quem não sabe, é a atriz que interpreta(va) a **Lisa** em Supernatural.**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Ola, garotada! Fui rápida, não? Então... Quando terminarem de ler este, provavelmente vão ficar meio que O.o? WTF? Mas como não quero criar uma estória que roda em torno de um suposto mistério no passado, resolvi fazer deste capítulo um BIG Flash-explicativo, beleza? I'm sorry, mas quanto antes mostrar essa parte da estória, melhor!

Agradeço de coração a todos que leram e comentaram, e espero que continuem comigo nessa insanidade toda.

Resposta às reviews logadas **e** deslogadas ao final do capítulo (porque sou bitch)!

Até lá em baixo, e boa leitura!

* * *

_Mas Chapeuzinho tinha uma carta, ou melhor, uma lixa na manga. Enquanto a vovozinha alisava o sexo da outra com sua mão pesada, nem se dava conta de que a garota movimentava as suas sutilmente, porém com notável precisão, cortando a fina lã de cor vermelho-sangue._

_Após libertar uma de suas mãos, mas permanecendo na mesma posição submissa de antes, a mais nova esperava o momento certo para atacar a velha gorda e de aparência decrépita a sua frente. Mais uma vez a sua mente estratégica bolou um plano melhor que o original. Ela comeria a vovó ao invés de usá-la como isca. Comeria pelo menos metade dela. O lobo podia ficar com a outra parte. Não era a refeição favorita de nenhum dos dois, e haveria mais pele do que carne. Mas mesmo assim não poderiam desperdiçar comida, principalmente com a terrível escassez que atingira o distrito 15, após a rebelião._

_Mas então, surpreendendo a garota e fazendo a velha parar seja lá o que estava prestes a fazer, o barulho da porta sendo praticamente quebrada fez ambas ficarem imóveis por um segundo. O lobo entrou com o sorriso desdenhoso de sempre, o peitoral nu revelando todos os pares de músculos da barriga muito bem desenvolvidos. O cabelo curto e espetado em contraste com a pele morena e sutilmente úmida de suor fez a jovem se arrepiar da cabeça aos pés._

— _Pensei que havia se esquecido de mim, Jacob. — Chapeuzinho sorriu, transformando-se em uma mulher deslumbrante, branca como a neve e com cabelos dourados como o sol. Seus olhos eram de um negro inesquecível e penetrante. Logo a velha se deu conta de quem se tratava. _

_E a feiticeira branca apenas a fitou de volta antes de atacá-la._

**Chapter II — Kids don't have normal parents — Crianças não têm pais normais**

FÁTIMA HAVIA CONSEGUIDO AQUELE emprego há exatos15 anos, quando Jensen mal sabia falar. A intervenção da mulher foi crucial para que Jeffrey não perdesse a cabeça ao tentar criar o filho sem a presença materna.

Quando Jensen tinha apenas algumas semanas de vida, sua mãe, Meredith, começou a dar sinais de depressão pós-parto. No começo Jeffrey achava que era resultado da oscilação hormonal que a esposa sofrera durante a gravidez, mas conforme os dias passavam, a melancolia se transformava em um humor ácido e na maioria das vezes insuportável.

Meredith não se alimentava bem, não queria mais ter relações sexuais com o marido, maltratava os empregados, os cachorros dos vizinhos, e também quebrava coisas quando ficava nervosa demais. Uma vez ela quebrara o próprio dedo. Então, para piorar a situação, a mulher passou a usar o bebê como forma de aliviar a incontida raiva que a atormentava. Ela gritava com Jensen o tempo todo, mesmo quando ele estava chorando e pedindo colo. Não o amamentava direito, ignorava-o na maior parte do tempo, o pegava com brutalidade e nem mesmo deixava o esposo tocá-lo. Tudo indicava que a mulher havia desenvolvido um domínio excessivo para com o filho. Certa noite Jeffrey a encontrara tentando afogar Jensen na banheira.

Não foi fácil fazê-la acreditar que estava doente. A cozinheira da casa batizara o habitual chá da tarde que a Sra. Morgan tomava, e assim finalmente puderam levá-la para o hospital. Uma bateria de exames foi feita, e além de o estado psicológico instável da mulher ser alarmante, foi detectado um nível preocupante de heroína no sangue.

Jeffrey ficou arrasado quando recebeu a notícia, e se perguntou quando exatamente isso tinha começado. Sua preocupação maior era com Jensen. Seu filho havia sido amamentado pela mulher e agora sua saúde podia estar em risco. Apreensivo, apanhou o bebê e procurou a ajuda do médico Shane, um homem alto e de cabelos grisalhos que lhe explicou uma série de coisas desnecessárias, chegando a conclusão de que Jensen não correria perigo algum se passasse a ter uma amamentação saudável a partir de agora.

Imediatamente Morgan voltou para casa e conversou com algum dos seus inúmeros contatos. Três horas depois, ao descer as escadas, deparou-se com uma jovem mulata vestida reservadamente. Jeffrey diria que a moça era algum tipo de repórter ou secretária, a julgar pela postura ereta, óculos e uma familiar pasta amarela em mãos. Kátia era filha única de um dos assistentes do senador Morgan. A jovem dissera ao homem que havia dado à luz há exatas três semanas, e que o pai da criança estava morto. Seu filho não se alimentava muito, e isso resultava em um inchaço excessivo nos seus seios que lhe causava muito desconforto.

Morgan sorriu abertamente para a moça quando ela lhe apresentou os exames que trouxera dentro da pasta. Eles comprovavam que a mulher esbanjava saúde. O homem não entrara em detalhes quanto ao que acontecera com sua mulher, e Kátia começou seu trabalho com Jensen na mesma hora, porém disse a Jeffrey que não estava fazendo isso por dinheiro. Um dia Jeffrey a retribuiria pelo que fizera.

Anastácia, a cozinheira, ouvira toda a conversa que tiveram enquanto almoçavam. Kátia estava sentada com Jensen em seu colo, mimando-o como se fosse seu próprio filho.

— Eu gosto muito de crianças. — Começou — Elas me trazem uma paz interior, sabe? Como se de alguma maneira pudessem nos acalmar.

O homem apenas assentiu incapaz de comentar a respeito. Para ele, aquilo não fazia sentido. Caso contrário, Meredith não teria surtado e ainda estaria ao seu lado lhe fazendo companhia.

— Se estiver tudo bem para o senhor, acredito que seria melhor se eu passasse as noites aqui. — Jeffrey arregalou os olhos — Quero dizer, como o senhor é muito ocupado com seu trabalho, seria melhor se eu estivesse por perto caso aconteça alguma coisa enquanto estiver longe.

— Mas e seu filho?

— Posso trazê-lo, se não tiver problema.

Jeffrey relutou por um momento, indeciso. Não havia muitas opções. Ele havia cogitado essa hipótese assim que soube que deveria arrumar alguém para amamentar seu filho, e teria dito sim imediatamente se a mulher não o fizesse se sentir estranho. O olhar confiável e doce que às vezes encontrava os olhos duros de Jeffrey o fazia se sentir diferente; se sentir _bem, c_omo há muito não se sentia com Meredith.

_Eu sou um homem casado_, lembrava a si mesmo enquanto tentava pensar em algo para dizer a mulher.

— Tudo bem. — disse por fim — Pode ficar, temos quartos o suficiente.

Aquela frase havia soado, sim, um tanto hostil e repreensiva aos ouvidos de Kátia, mas ela não disse nada após isso, assim como Jeffrey. Ambos ficaram calados por mais tempo que gostariam, mexendo a sobremesa como se ela fosse uma espécie de gosma nojenta. A mulher, então, tratou de iniciar outro assunto.

— Quando sua esposa irá voltar?

JEFFREY TOMOU AS MEDIDAS necessárias para que sua esposa fosse bem cuidada no centro de reabilitação Ostroff — já que era um dos únicos centros que mantinham a identidade dos pacientes em sigilo —, e que seu progresso fosse sempre acompanhado por um dos melhores psicólogos do estado, o Dr. Andrew Jakes.

Meredith ficou em tratamento intensivo por dois anos. Durante o tempo em que esteve internada, a mulher teve bastante dificuldade para fazer novos amigos. Como estava em outro estado, ninguém sabia quem realmente era ela. Meredith dizia aos outros pacientes que era apenas uma atriz fracassada que escorregara na estreita trilha da fama e acabara caindo de cara no mundo das drogas. De qualquer forma, era melhor do que dizer que era a esposa de um dos homens mais conhecidos e influentes de Los Angeles. Eles poderiam rodeá-la de perguntas as quais não gostaria de responder. Quando indagavam o porquê de ela não ter procurado ajuda antes de a coisa ter ficado séria, Meredith dizia que não queria ser um estorvo para a família. O marido não tinha tempo para ela e o bebê a deprimia.

Às vezes seu esposo ia visitá-la, mas Meredith recusava recebê-lo, mesmo sob os protestos dos enfermeiros que a diziam que ele havia trazido o filho. Nunca mais vira nenhum dos dois até que finalmente os médicos concordaram que ela estava mais que recuperada e saudável novamente.

Quando entrou na limusine particular do senador, sentia como se estivesse indo a um funeral. O ar frio era o mesmo desde a primeira vez que em entrara no veículo há cinco anos, quando era nada mais que uma prostituta de luxo. Perguntou ao motorista o porquê de Jeffrey não ter vindo buscá-la pessoalmente. Não houve resposta.

— Sra. Morgan! Como está? — Anastácia a esmagava com seu busto farto.

— Estou ótima, Ana. Onde está Jeffrey?

Anastácia desviou o olhar.

— Deseja comer alguma coisa, Senhora?

MEREDITH SUBIU AS ESCADAS com um pressentimento ruim. Adentrou seu antigo quarto e, para sua surpresa, encontrou uma mulher seminua em frente ao espelho, provavelmente apreciando as belas curvas bronzeadas. Kátia viu Meredith pelo reflexo, e tratou de ser cordialmente simpática.

— Oh, você deve ser Meredith, certo?

— Quem é você e o que está fazendo aqui? — Respondeu seca e entre dentes, cerrando o punho com fúria.

A mulher ensaiou algumas palavras antes, mas agora não sabia como pronunciá-las tendo os olhos claros de Meredith a encarando tão profundamente. Havia muitas coisas ali, mas o ódio era nítido como uma mancha preta num papel branco.

Jeffrey surgiu atrás dela, surpreendendo as suas mulheres que o encaravam:

— Querida, me desculpe por não ter ido buscá-la. Eu estava... Ocupado. — Morgan pensou que Meredith não perceberia o olhar de cumplicidade que lançou à mulher de biquíni. — Mary, eu... Eu andei pensando e... — _pensar? Isso não é um bom sinal_ — Eu quero o divórcio.

No momento seguinte Meredith estava esmurrando violentamente a face da mulher enquanto ambas rolavam no chão.

ENTRARAM EM ACORDO E Jeffrey enviou os papéis assinados ao seu advogado, exigindo ao mesmo para que nenhuma notícia sobre o ocorrido saísse nos jornais ou tablóides. No dia da audiência, o juiz Muñoz tinha uma carranca intimidadora, porém sua voz era muito tranquila.

— Têm certeza que não pretendem se reconciliar?

Morgan e a esposa se entreolharam por um segundo. Toda a convivência, os anos em que passaram juntos, assim como os momentos felizes que estes lhes proporcionaram haviam ido direto para o lixo.

— Sim. — responderam em uníssono.

Meredith já havia dito ao agora ex-esposo que aceitaria abrir mão da guarda de Jensen somente se recebesse um cheque com inúmeros zeros no final. Não que precisasse do dinheiro, já que a divisão de bens foi extremamente generosa. Mas já que Jeffrey a queria fora de sua vida, ela sairia com tudo o que pudesse extrair dele. Tudo exceto Jensen.

A mulher recebeu seu antigo nome de solteira, passando de Meredith Zeldwik Morgan, a esposa do Senador, para Meredith Zeldwik Siller, uma desconhecida pela sociedade. Passou a morar sozinha em uma cobertura elegante e cara no centro da cidade, perto da 5th Avenue. Pela janela da sala ela podia ver a cidade de Los Angeles brilhar todas as noites. Muitas das vezes Zeldwik se arriscava a sair para tomar alguma coisa, ou até mesmo para se socializar um pouco com o mundo. Ela não tinha mais ninguém, fora completamente abandonada. Seu vínculo com Morgan fora cortado pela raiz e não possuía amigos para conversar. Sentia a depressão se aproximando lentamente, envolvendo-a a cada dia como uma cortina de fumaça tóxica. Parou de sair, de atender os telefonemas do serviço de hotel, de tomar seus medicamentos... Estava se auto-excluindo. Era apenas mais uma pessoa sem valor. Logo seria como se nunca houvesse existido.

Numa noite de quarta-feira ela assistia a um aleatório programa de TV quando ouviu anunciarem que o Senador Jeffrey se casaria pela segunda vez, daqui a apenas um mês. A própria apresentadora do programa ficara visivelmente desnorteada com a notícia, perguntando-se quando, exatamente, o famoso homem havia se divorciado da antiga esposa. Na foto exibida pelo jornal, cada um segurava um bebê.

Meredith foi dominada por uma raiva tão intensa que acabou quebrando o controle da TV com as próprias mãos, imaginando ser aquele o pescoço da cretina que roubara **o seu** marido. Quase que nostalgicamente, a mesma sensação de posse que atormentara Meredith há alguns anos voltara com força ainda maior. **Jeffrey pertencia a ela e a mais ninguém**.

Zeldwik revirara a costumeira bolsa Prada como se sua vida inteira estivesse se esvaindo lentamente, e quando encontrou o frasco amarelado de antidepressivos, fitou-o indecisa. Não chegou a entender como ou por que, mas, naquele momento, antes de fazer algo estúpido, lembrou-se do que sua mãe havia lhe dito quando era adolescente, pouco antes de se aventurar mundo afora.

"_Faça com que todos se lembrem desse rostinho perfeito..." _— tosse —_ "Você será famosa, minha filha."_

Meredith sabia que a mãe cheirara um pouco de cola alguns minutos antes de chamá-la para uma "conversa em família_"_, onde apenas ela, a filha e o gato participavam. E logo mais havia completado:

"_Se você é inteligente, bonita e tem uma vagina, pode ter tudo o que quiser_"

Logo o ânimo a atacou como um furioso leão. Passou pela sua cabeça que poderia estar desequilibrada novamente, mas se recusou a tomar ao menos uma dose da medicação que lhe fora receitada. Ela devia fazer aquilo sendo ela mesma. Caso contrário sua vida não teria mais significado. Zeldwik precisava se sentir viva novamente, mesmo que para isso tivesse que fazer algo muito mais estúpido e arriscado.

NÃO SABIA QUEM HAVIA informado à mídia o seu telefone, mas amaldiçoara o indivíduo. A enxurrada de telefonemas que recebera nos dias seguintes foi surreal.

— Sra. Zeldwig — _Morgan_, Meredith corrigia mentalmente — aqui é do _The New York Times_, a senhora poderia nos dar uma declaração sobre o casamento?

_Eu vou arrancar o rim daquela vadia e depois vou comê-los._

— Desejo muitas felicidades ao casal. — Dizia tranquilamente e batia o telefone.

— Sra. Morgan, aqui é do jornal _A tribuna_, poderia nos dizer se foi convidada para o casamento?

_Aquela piranha vai me pagar por cada um desses malditos telefonemas._

— Não, mas estou ansiosa para que chegue logo.

TODOS FICARAM DE PÉ diante do pastor no altar. Jeffrey estava em um terno preto impecável, e Kátia estava deslumbrante em seu vestido branco-pérola apinhado de detalhes brilhantes.

— Deus destinou o homem e a mulher a se unirem no sagrado matrimônio, e à medida que vocês seguirem juntos pela vida...

A porta da Igreja se abriu abruptamente, e Meredith entrou. Ela usava sobretudo e óculos negros. Permaneceu lá no fundo, apenas escutando. Depois se aproximou do último banco, porém continuou de pé.

—... Portanto, se alguém aqui sabe de algum motivo por que este casal não deva ser unido no sagrado matrimônio, que fale agora ou se cale... — levantou os olhos e avistou Meredith —... Para sempre.

Em uma ação quase involuntária, cabeças se viraram a fim de avistar o que o padre tanto fitava fixamente. Os sussurros se espalharam pela multidão. Não precisava ser gênio para imaginar que todos ali queriam ver uma boa cena dramática, com a ex-esposa gritando inúmeros motivos para não concretizarem a cerimônia. O pastor esperou mais um instante. Como ninguém interveio, continuou:

— Sendo assim, pelo poder que a mim foi investido, eu os declaro marido e mulher — suas palavras eram repletas de alívio. — Pode beijar a noiva.

Dois tiros foram ouvidos, e no momento seguinte Jeffrey estava ao chão, ensanguentado e agonizando.

ESTAVA NA PRIMEIRA PÁGINA de todos os jornais do país notícias sobre a fracassada tentativa de homicídio ao atual Senador Jeffrey Dean Morgan e sua recém esposa que, por um milagre, não foi atingida. A capacidade de Meredith de discernir o certo e o errado estava sob questionamento. Após ela ter puxado o gatilho duas vezes, saíra correndo da Igreja enquanto a multidão gritava e corria. A mulher entrara em um taxi e desaparecera.

Jeffrey foi levado ao Hospital St. Judes imediatamente e sua esposa, aparentemente em choque, pediu ao motorista que a levasse para a mansão antes de ir ao encontro do marido. Por sorte, os tiros disparados contra Morgan não acertaram nenhum órgão gravemente. Ele permaneceu consciente o tempo todo.

As horas foram passando e Morgan começou a estranhar o fato de Kátia ainda não ter aparecido. Pegou o telefone ao lado e discou o número da Mansão. Foi Genevieve Leplouff, a faxineira, quem atendeu.

— Alô? — perguntou com seu sotaque francês.

— Gen, poderia chamar minha esposa?

— Oui, monsieur.

O tempo que ela demorara em retornar pareceu uma eternidade.

— Ela não está aqui, monsieur. — Jeffrey congelou. — Ela e o filho desapareceram.

OS DIAS FORAM PASSANDO e Jeffrey não sabia como seguir em frente. Afastara-se do cargo de Senador e ficava em casa sempre, desfrutando a amarga solidão. Eram apenas ele e Jensen novamente. Os empregados se preocupavam com o homem quando ele se trancava dentro do seu escritório e começava a chorar enquanto lia a carta que Kátia deixara em cima de sua cama, antes de fugir.

"_Foi um erro nos casarmos. Você sempre foi muito gentil comigo, e não merece o que estou prestes a lhe fazer. Mas faço isso pela sua segurança. Obrigado por tudo. Logo os papéis da anulação do casamento chegarão até você. Por favor, assine. Seja um homem livre novamente. Um dia encontrará alguém que te mereça._

"_Com amor, Kátia."_

Anastácia um dia não aguentou mais ver seu patrão naquela situação deplorável, então chamou a prima conselheira para uma breve visita. A ajuda de Fátima foi indispensável. Brasileira vinda do interior da Bahia, a mulher de quarenta e tantos anos não tinha o melhor inglês da face da terra, mas suas palavras fizeram Jeffrey se tocar de que estava dando a Meredith o que ela queria: fazê-lo se sentir só, assim como ela se sentiu quando foi largada. A negra pediu também para que ele tirasse da cabeça a ideia estúpida de procurar Kátia e o pequeno Thomas, que parasse de perder tempo pensando nela e no que diabo poderia estar fazendo com sua vida.

Agora havia prioridades, havia pessoas que dependiam dele. Jensen era uma delas. Ele estava com pouco mais de dois anos, e precisava da atenção de um pai, já que não podia contar com uma mãe. Mas isso não foi exatamente problema, já que a Fátima praticamente arrancava o bebê dos braços de Morgan a toda hora em que ele fazia menção em berrar. Com seu jeitinho baiano, mimou Jensen com o talento de uma verdadeira mãe coruja.

Jeffrey, então, decidiu contratá-la como governanta da casa. Mas, para falar a na verdade, nem se importava tanto com o trabalho dela, contanto que continuasse a mantê-lo nos trilhos e o ajudasse a dar a Jensen uma infância não feliz, mas em um ambiente saudável. Morgan desistiu da política, e aos poucos voltou a ser o excelente advogado que sempre fora antes de ser contaminado pelo brilho ofuscante do poder que costumava almejar.

Cada nova frase retorcida que saía da boca de Jensen era motivo mais que suficiente para fazer Fátima e Morgan se sentirem rejuvenescidos. Ambos passaram a acompanhar todos os passos do garoto. No aniversário de dez anos de Jensen, fizeram uma festa esplêndida. Os convidados em grande parte foram seus amigos de escola. Quando o pai perguntara o que Jensen gostaria de ganhar, o garoto não tardou em responder:

— Eu quero uma mãe.

AGORA FÁTIMA PODIA VER o quanto o tempo moldara aquele garoto. O rapaz começou a culpar o pai por ter deixado sua mãe justo quando ela estava em uma situação difícil, que exigia apoio. Culpava o pai por ele ser hipócrita, agindo como se estivesse tudo bem quando na verdade sabia que não estava nada bem para o filho. Jensen era esperto e encontrava as maneiras mais inapropriadas para punir o pai. Em parte porque era acostumado a ter tudo o que queria. Não ter a mãe o deixou um tanto frustrado. Ele se transformara em um jovem astuto, ardiloso, obstinado a fazer da vida do pai um inferno. Na escola não era muito diferente. Arrumava confusões desnecessárias apenas pelo prazer de ver o rosto do pai ficar vermelho enquanto o diretor lhe passava um sermão sobre como educar os filhos.

Mas Fátima sabia que tudo o que Jensen fazia era apenas a sua maneira deturpada de dizer ao mundo como se sentia, o quão estava podre por dentro.

— Sr. Jensen, seu pai pediu para se apressar. — A senhora negra falou com a voz firme ao encostar-se à porta do quarto, fitando o jovem de cima abaixo.

Jensen estava radiante. A camisa sóbria de cor cinza claro estava bem passada, e as mangas longas e levemente dobradas lhe dava um visual um tanto despojado; além, é claro, de fazer contraste com os sapatos escuros, assim como a calça em tom neutro que lhe caía super bem.

— Diga a ele que já descerei. — Respondeu calmamente, ajeitando a gravata em frente ao espelho.

Se existia alguém que um dia poderia chamar de mãe, Jensen sabia que esse alguém era Fátima. Mas a vontade de encontrar Meredith e cuspir na cara dela era irritante. Sabia que ela tinha uma série de problemas, mas ainda assim, um dia ele ainda olharia no fundo dos olhos de quem o abandonou e a faria se arrepender pelo que fez.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Respostas aos reviews:  
**

**Alec Drachenspear: **

JUH! Sim, a fic é só minha, mas como você é muito fofa, te deixo enfiar o dedão e lamber o glacê, blz? Brincadeira, vou te dar um pedaço bem generoso. E me atormentar? Onde isso, sua linda? Auahsuahs's E pra que você acha que eu fui inventada? Para jogar pra fora as ideias ousados dos outros sem um pingo de vergonha, oras! :B

Nah, acho que você não foi a única a pensar que comeria um mousse de limão bem azedinho, já no começo (eu também pensei que era, enquanto escrevia u_u). Uiii, vamos torcer para que esse Jensen seja um deles, então...

JESUS, NONONO MESMO! Se bem que, lendo algumas coisinhas [indireta] acabei gostando de um Top!Jared... Mas vamos ser sinceras, honey, Top!Jensen é o que há! BUT sem declarações ou planejamentos até quando descobrir o que fazer com meus materias.

Três palavrinhas? Hmm, acho que não. E concordo contigo, cara Jullie, isso não é normal. Torturar leitores? Eu? Jura? Agora sou eu que pergunto se você tomou aquela tal batidinha misteriosa Ahuahsuah's

P.S.: Hora da verdade: EU CHOREI DE RIR ENQUANTO ESCREVIA! Juro! Era cada coisa maluquete que eu acha engraçado, e fico imensamente feliz ao saber que você também achou! Sério, eu pensei que ia levar machadada pelo que escrevi. Quando eu terminei, veio um único pensamento na minha cabeça: Nojo de mim mesma! [porque não gosto da personagem Lisa, e tal... Principalmente quando o Jensen/Dean está envolvido u3u]. Enfim, melhor parar de tagarelar.

Beijão, e muito obrigado pelo comentário!

**Sun:**

Obrigado linda (o) (?). Fico feliz por ter gostado do capítulo anterior. Eu odiei porque não curto Jensen ou Jared no hentai, mas como muitas abóboras vão rolar, estou levando numa boa, entende? Espero que consiga postar rápido os outros. Beijão!

**Paulo-Novak:**

Paulinhoooo! *abraça e não solta mais* Awn, que fofo da sua parte. Fico ultra mega hiper feliz ao saber que consegui deixar as coisas ao menos apresentáveis. Tentei me esforçar nas "definições visuais", como você mesmo disse, para não deixar o capítulo sem graça. Que bom que não se intimidou com a possível "vulgaridade" da coisa. Ahuahsuahs's Prometo que pego leve nos próximos [ou não. Depende muito do meu estado espiritual]. Beijão, e muito obrigado por comentar!

**Duda:**

AMIGAAAAAAA! Lembro como se fosse hoje o dia em que você veio aqui em casa e eu falei: "Miga, eu postei uma nova fic!", aí você falou: "Ah, é? Eu quero ver". Então eu li junto com você e a gente gritou de tanto rir KKKKK. Minha mãe pensou que eu tava tendo um acesso ou coisa do tipo! Então... Perversão sexual é? Vou nem te falar nada, santinha. Olha, você não tem ideia do quão agradecida estou por saber que gostou tanto do que leu. Pelo visto você gostou muito mesmo, não é, sua safadinha? Ahsuhas's Pode deixar que não vou parar de escrever essa fic não. Só espero não perder a fama de amiga pervertida e passar a ser uma psicopata tarada AHuahsuahs's. Obrigadão pelo apoio, honey! Beijos e volte sempre!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sun, Naty, Juh, Havey** e **DudAids,** muito obrigado pelos reviews! :D

* * *

— A noite foi boa, Cindy? — Jensen perguntou ao ver a mulher andando meio torto em direção à porta da frente. Ela usava um vestido negro e longo, e nos pés um sapato de salto.

Sampson olhou cética para o jovem que lhe lançou um sorriso sacana.

— Você nem sabe como... — Respondeu sarcástica. Com certeza mandaria Jensen se ferrar, mas a vadia da Fátima estava com os olhos grudados nos dois. Às vezes até parecia que a velhota suspeitava de alguma coisa. — Seu pai já está nos esperando no carro. Vamos logo.

— Sempre apressada, não é mesmo?

— Você nem sabe quanto... — e olhando para todos os lados, se certificando de que a governanta tinha se retirado e entrado pela porta da cozinha, aproximou-se de Jensen e apertou seu volume adormecido por cima da calça. — Hoje à noite você vai conhecer o verdadeiro significado da palavra velocidade.

Cindy se virou e saiu, mas não antes de Jensen acertar um tapa não muito carinhoso e estalado em suas nádegas.

Escorada na parede, onde o verde de seu uniforme se misturava com as folhas longas e de mesma cor, Anastácia observava atônita e em silêncio atrás de um vaso de samambaia.

**Capítulo III — Kids Go to the Church — Crianças vão à Igreja.**

A Guardian Angel era uma das catedrais mais luxuosas da Califórnia. Seu formato triangular era perfeito e majestoso, e as pinturas e os quadros coloridos localizados atrás do altar eram de uma beleza estupenda. Como de costume, a família Morgan sentava-se no lado esquerdo do grande salão, exatamente na fileira do meio.

Jensen sentou-se na ponta do banco e seu pai e Cindy sentaram-se ao seu lado. De onde estava, podia sentir sobre si os olhares fumegantes das garotas com quem ficara. As irmãs Benson cochichavam, Candice parecia indecisa se iria puxar conversa antes de a missa começar... E também havia Danneel Harris, a mais melosa e a menos discreta. Em um vestido verde escuro e longo, com seu cabelo ruivo, solto e propositalmente despenteado, a garota estava sentada dois bancos a sua frente, virando o pescoço a cada cinco minutos para ver um Jensen que nem se dava ao trabalho de encará-la de volta.

E, é claro, também o encarando de um canto em que podia facilmente não ser visto, havia Misha Collins.

Misha era filho único de Suzanne Collins, uma escritora que tentava a todo o custo atingir a fama. Ela viajava muito, sempre realizando pesquisas para seus projetos. Seu esposo, o pai do jovem, estava preso há mais de cinco anos por estuprar uma garçonete. Como resultado, Misha estava morando na casa de Margaret White, a tia de sua mãe. Ela era uma cristã doentiamente devota à Igreja, e constantemente obrigava sua filha, Carrie, a seguir os mesmos passos. Era sua maior vontade banir o mal do mundo, e sempre arrastava o sobrinho e a filha a todas as missas e cultos. Talvez porque ela tinha esperanças de que a religião pudesse salvá-los do pecado, especialmente Collins. Pelo menos foi isso que ela gritou ao garoto quando o viu aos beijos com outro homem.

Jensen sabia que o moreno de olhos assustadoramente claros tinha uma queda por ele. Porém, como odiava dar falsas esperanças, no dia em que Misha disse que estava apaixonado pelo rapaz, Ackles apenas rolou os olhos e disse indelicadamente que aquela não era _a sua praia_. E para não soar demasiado frio ou grosseiro, pediu desculpas ao jovem que já tinha os olhos marejados. Jensen não se sentiu mal por aquilo. Talvez tenha se sentido um pouco embaraçado pela abordagem súbita, mesmo tendo ciência de que sempre fora encarado pelo mais baixo no colégio.

Mas ele **nunca** aceitaria. Era homem, e podia pegar todas as mulheres que quisesse. Não haveria por que querer mudar o cardápio se a mesa já estava transbordando em fartura.

A superficialidade que o loiro demonstrava na maior parte do tempo era a sua marca registrada. Embora todos à sua volta estivessem mais que acostumados com suas atitudes, ainda existiam pessoas que se deixavam impressionar pela sua frieza e falta de compaixão. Jake Abel, o rapaz esquisito e que usava roupas largas demais era uma dessas pessoas. Abel era o filho do _Brother _Justin, o pastor, e grande amigo de Misha. O pai de Abel dizia ao filho que o moreno o influenciaria a adotar atitudes homossexuais, por isso não concordava inteiramente com a proximidade dos dois amigos. O que Justin não sabia era que o filho se descobriu homossexual muito antes de conhecer Misha.

Abel olhava para Jensen com repulsa e ódio, e na maioria das vezes se perguntava como podia existir alguém tão repugnante e metido, com aquela cara de santo. Diferente de todos os outros que se deixavam ofuscar pela beleza física de Ackles, Jake enxergava quem ele realmente era. Talvez porque sentisse seu coração apertar toda vez em que Misha olhava para o outro com aquele olhar triste e ao mesmo tempo esperançoso. Certa vez, Jake pediu ao Collins para que esquecesse aquele idiota e passasse a procurar alguém que realmente se importava com ele, alguém digno de tê-lo. _Alguém como eu_, gostaria de ter completado.

Mas no fundo Misha não tinha esperanças de ter algo com Jensen; ele tinha quem quisesse, quando quisesse... Mas só de ver a madrasta vadia sentada ao lado do loiro o seu estômago embrulhava. O pai de Jensen estava sentado ao lado da mulher, com seu semblante inatingível. _Como ninguém ainda suspeitou de que Jensen anda comendo no prato dos outros,_ se perguntava indignado e um tanto enciumado. Não era segredo para ninguém do grupo de adolescentes, mesmo para os excluídos, que o primogênito do ex-Senador gostava de dividir as mulheres com o pai. Boatos diziam que isso o fazia se sentir imensamente superior a Jeffrey. E ouvir as mulheres dizerem a ele o quão era bom de cama era apenas um bônus.

O moreno voltou seu olhar para frente e sacudiu a cabeça por um instante, pensando que estava fazendo papel de bobo ao lembrar-se desse tipo de coisa em uma Igreja, e se culpou pelo leve volume se formando em sua calça social fina que marcava facilmente. Carrie deve ter percebido algo, pois passou a rir recatadamente por debaixo da franja bizarra que caía sobre seu rosto. O jovem cruzou as pernas imediatamente, inclinando-se um pouco a fim de apoiar os cotovelos em suas coxas.

— Cruzar as pernas dessa maneira não é considerado uma atitude masculina, Misha. — Margaret repreendeu-o de maneira autoritária. — Deus pode te castigar.

Se o cruzar de pernas fosse o único problema... Sua tia daria à luz ao anticristo se soubesse um terço das barbaridades que realmente passavam pela mente do sobrinho. Mesmo que imaginasse com frequência a boca carnuda e rosada deslizando pelo seu corpo — dentre outras coisas —, na maior parte do tempo o moreno apenas se recordava do pior dia de sua vida. Jensen pelo menos havia sido educado em recusar, disse desculpas. Mas o olhar de escória que lhe foi lançado, assim como o sorriso zombeteiro que o fez se sentir um completo idiota ainda o atormentava em todas as noites, antes de dormir.

Britney Spears, a garota magrinha e de cabelos castanhos penteados para trás, deu início à celebração cantando uma música muito animada com a ajuda do coral da Igreja. Todos se levantaram e se soltaram como de costume. Até Jeffrey se pegava um tanto entusiasmado, batendo palmas e com um sorriso disfarçado no canto dos lábios. Cindy não se movimentava muito devido a situação de seu traseiro, e Jensen ficava inteiramente parado, de braços cruzados e com uma expressão impassível, reparando em cada uma das pessoas, mas tendo a ousadia de evitar os olhares carregados de inúmeros significados que lhe eram dirigidos.

Brother Justin passou a hora seguinte dando sermões em cristãos que se desviaram do caminho de Deus, e que não o aceitavam. Enquanto Margaret praticamente o aplaudia de pé, Jensen apenas pensava em sexo e comida, e pouco se importava para o que o homem dizia, ou melhor, gritava.

Todos saíram com pressa após o término da missa, e, assim como das outras vezes, os amigos de Jensen, em grande parte garotas, o aguardavam do lado de fora, próximo à escadaria de concreto. O vestido verde de Danneel brilhava ofuscante devido à luz do sol que o incidia. Jullie e Thori Benson pareciam entediadas, com as mãos escoradas contra a cintura, e na face uma carranca impaciente. Candice Swanepoel, por outro lado, conversava entusiasmada com Adam Brody sobre sua noitada anterior.

— E aí? — Jensen perguntou sem muita animação, observando o pai e a madrasta andarem graciosamente em direção ao carro. — Planos para hoje?

Todos se entreolharam por um momento, e depois Adam disse:

— Na verdade, Jens, a gente ia perguntar a mesma coisa a você. O que tem em mente?

Olhavam com expectativa para o jovem que fazia pose de descaso. Adam engoliu seu orgulho para não socá-lo ali mesmo. A verdade é que o jovem suportava Ackles tanto quanto Abel, mas fingia gostar dele apenas para permanecer no grupo e continuar sendo popular. Brody ficaria feliz se soubesse que não era o único a fazer isso.

— Posso pensar em algo. — rolou os olhos com desdém. — Eu envio o endereço a vocês.

Jensen deu as costas aos demais, mas antes de se afastar alguém o segurou suavemente pelos pulsos.

— Jensen, eu... Sei lá, a gente podia fazer algo depois, o que acha? — Perguntou na simplicidade, mesmo que sua mente já imaginasse perfeitamente os dois na cama de casal dos seus pais, com o rapaz a fodendo com força.

— Ta. — respondeu seco, desvencilhando-se da ruiva.

Enquanto ela observava Jensen se afastar, pensava que não poderia existir homem na face da terra que a excitasse tanto. No pensamento de Danneel, Jensen poderia, sim, amá-la. Poderia levar tempo, ninguém se transforma de um dia para o outro. Mas ela esperaria até que ele percebesse que os dois nasceram para ficar juntos. Até o jovem perceber que Danneel poderia ser sua escrava sexual pelo resto de suas vidas. Ele só precisava lhe dar uma chance. Apenas uma para que ela provasse ser digna de estar com ele.

— Idiota. — murmurou quando estava longe o suficiente para Harris não ouvi-lo.

Logo, logo ela seria deixada para escanteio, disso não havia dúvidas. Mas antes Ackles poderia fazer um esforço para traçá-la outra vez. Ela era bonita e sabia de muitos truques com a boca, afinal de contas.

— Pelo visto estão planejando outra festa. — Abel disse baixo ao amigo enquanto ambos observavam sorrateiramente o grupo se dispersar. — Cara, você não faz ideia do quanto eu odeio ele!

Misha também ouvira todo o pequeno diálogo que tiveram, e mais uma vez sentiu-se péssimo por ver a ruiva praticamente se arrastando para conseguir um pouco de atenção da realeza. Patética. Mas mesmo assim, na maioria das vezes ela conseguia. Sortuda.

Collins suspirou pesadamente e tornou a encarar o chão. Em seu rosto, a nítida e conhecida derrota teimavam tomar posse dos lindos traços que Jake tanto admirava.

Jensen podia ser um canalha com todo mundo, podia não passar de um filhinho de papai. Entretanto continuavam a bajulá-lo como se ele fosse algum deus, e era exatamente isso o que Abel não entendia e muito menos aceitava. Talvez o sentimento que nutria pelo moreno o estivesse fazendo pensar besteiras naquele momento, mas a única coisa que vinha à sua cabeça era que alguém deveria dar uma lição ao idiota do Ackles.

Ele não podia fazer nada quanto ao que Misha sentia pelo outro, tampouco fazer com que Jensen mudasse de ideia quanto a isso. Mas ao ver Danneel com aquele olhar conhecido, o mesmo desolado de Misha... Não era justo. Não era justo para ninguém.

— Sabe... — disse calmo, fazendo que o moreno o encarasse ainda cabisbaixo — Acho que devemos ir a essa festa.

**[-x-]**

_Sua bota de couro deixava pegadas perfeitas na cinza que cobria o chão. A mesma cinza que podia ser confundida facilmente com neve, e que também caia sobre o seu corpo e ficava presa em seu cabelo curto e escuro. _

_Mais uma vez estava sonhando com aquele lugar desconhecido e pouco atrativo. Medonho, talvez, se parasse para prestar atenção a todos os detalhes grotescos. As janelas esbranquiçadas, as paredes num marrom sujo e descascado... O cheiro de queimado. Não era normal sonhar com algo assim. Principalmente todas as noites. Era como se estivesse sendo atraído para aquele lugar, mesmo espiritualmente._

— _Não deveria estar aqui. — Uma mulher, surgindo sabe-se lá Deus de onde, disse com a voz embargada por uma rouquidão excessiva._

_Se não fosse a certeza de que aquilo era de fato um sonho, teria gritado. O estado em que a pessoa a sua frente se encontrava era semelhante ao de um mendigo. As roupas sujas e rasgadas, praticamente penduradas no corpo, exalavam um cheiro fétido. O olhar vazio e amarelado não era absolutamente nada comparado à pele enrugada da face e os poucos dentes podres à mostra. _

_Em algum lugar daquela cidade em ruínas, uma sirene de som estridente tocou._

— _Corra! — exclamou a mulher que agora apontava para uma cruz ao longe, atrás de uns edifícios — É mais seguro dentro da Igreja do que aqui, do lado de fora._

**Continua...**

* * *

**Resposta aos Reviews:**

**Sun: **Oi meu lindo! Fico imensamente agradecida por ter gostado. Mesmo! Espero que me perdoe por essa pequenina demora. É que tive uns probleminhas, e também eu precisava concluir um capítulo da minha outra fic (o que me deu um trabalhão). Enfim, Obrigado pela presença! Um Beijão para você!

**Naty:** Oi minha querida! Sem problemas, quando precisar de um "brilho" é só dizer. :D Então... Nessa fic eu imagino o Jensen adolescente, na faixa de 17 para 18 anos. Não se preocupa não, logo vamos ter a presença de um certo moreno que combina perfeitamente com um certo louro. Vamos torcer juntas para que isso aconteça rápido! Ahaushau Nada contra? Eu digo TUDO contra o primeiro capítulo. Eu até já cheguei a comentar com uma amiga sobre isso. Muitas pessoas (incluindo a mim) não enxergam J2 no hentai com um sorriso no rosto. Mas até que eu gostei de escrevê-lo u_u Então não se preocupe com isso não, foi muito bom saber da sua opinião. Obrigado pela presença, e um beijão para você!

**Alec Drachenspear:** JULIÉTHY! Pode deixar que quando você estiver aí, mofando desse jeito, eu vou pessoalmente até a sua casa e iremos juntas comer no Subway, pode ser? Ahushuas Evil-Dad que rouba o roteador? Aqui em casa é Evil-Computer que AMA brincar de paciência comigo. OOOWWNN Disse TUDO! Review surtado é o que mais nos traz felicidade, não é mesmo? Então surtemos!

Agulhinha? Eu? Oi?_? AHUSSHAUSHU Tadinha da JU, gente! Não, sabe o que é que foi? Eu realmente _precisava_ criar um capítulo que falasse de um suposto passado que não envolvia diretamente o Jensen, e sim os pais dele. Acredite ou não, há coisa aí ~spóilo. AND, como você mexeu com alguns neurônios dorminhocos na minha cabeça com aquele seu primeiro review, achei melhor já postar de uma vez. Até porque naquele dia as ideias estavam tão doentes quanto eu. (Liga não, I'm stupid too! U_u) E SIM! Foi (e ainda será Ha-ha-ha) uma mistureba que só. Vai haver nesse "livro", em grande parte personagens que eu adoro, odeio, e gostaria de vê-los de uma maneira mais inusitada :D E também sou Team Jacob até a alma. E não, meus planos para a Bela são outros... [Nikki Loka] Que bom que gostou!

Ah, é. A questão do Jeffrey. Tenho a impressão de que você vai enfiar uma banana com casca e tudo pela minha garganta. Ok, calei minha boca. Sou incrivelmente suspeita pra falar, mas concordo inteiramente com você, antiga McDowell. Nenhum pai deveria deixar o filho de lado como Jeffrey fez. Acredito eu que ele não estava exatamente pronto para ser pai. Mas se ele tivesse se esforçado mais, se não tivesse caído nas garras de Katia, a vida poderia ser diferente. A relação de pai e filho poderia ser produtiva. Só acho.

AHSUAHSUHSA Meredith está na boca do povo! Vou vasculhar o planeta atrás dela, e vamos fazer um "De frente com Gabi"! Ela foi uma completa desnaturada, isso sim! Acho que isso só nos mostra o quão "bitolada da cabeça" ela estava KKKKKKK. O lance da vagina! Kkkkkk Infelizmente o Jensen não tem a terceira opção, mas o ideal dele é mais semelhante do que você imagina, minha cara. Uiii, tem gente querendo conhecer a LE Plouff?! LALALA

JU, o seu ódio pelo Jeffrey me faz ter crise de risos tão grandes que penso que vou virar gliter! ASAHAUSHAS E se depender de mim pode estapeá-lo e torturá-lo a vontade (eu sugiro arrancar os quatro sisos sem anestesia) u_U. "...eles morariam num casebre no meio do nada, a profissão seria a pesca, teriam de caçar, levantar antes do galo cantar, e voltar só quando o sol se punha!" KKKKK Pode ter certeza que eu apareceria lá pelo menos duas vezes ao dia para ver isso!

P.S.: JUH-ra? Então que bom que está fazendo isso, my dear! É muito inteligente de sua parte. Vai ser muito útil para saber quem é quem, mesmo que em alguns casos (como a Meredith, a Ana e a Fátima), as pessoas tenham sido frutos da minha insanidade mesmo. :D

P.S.S: Acho que mesmo tendo Fátima como um "step", o pior não foi nem não ter a mãe, e sim por parte não ter o pai também, já que o mesmo ficou um bom tempo ausente por causa do sumiço de Katia, e tal :D

P.S.S.S: Don't worry, my child! Os reviews surtados são os melhores! É legal bancar a crazy, néah? Eu faço isso o tempo todo u_u E para mim você disse MUITA coisa com coisa.

Um beijão estalado para você, e muito obrigado pela presença!

**Alice Harvey**: Oi Alice, minha querida! Legal ver por esse ângulo que você colocou: todos são vítimas. Inclusive, como Meredith parecia não discernir com clareza o certo e o errado, acho que ela era, sim, uma vítima também.

Pois é! A mãe de Meredith já tinha tomado a tal batidinha misteriosa da Jullie, e estava lelé da cuca também! É, a droga corrompe a alma! AHuahsua Todo mundo era drogado, no fim das contas! Meredith não tinha um exemplo a qual pudesse se espelhar. A mãe drogada era a única família que tinha viva, e o gato não conta, né? Um dia ela resolveu dar um "chega pra lá" nisso tudo, porque não queria ser igual à mãe. Só que como a vida não foi fácil pra ela, teve que rodar a fita como aprendeu, e acabou descobrindo lances novos também, como a venda de corpos. Hehehe

"É óbvio que Jeffrey o mima para tentar concertar os erros do passado, para tentar confortar o filho, mas as coisas não são assim." AEEE, querida Harvey! Mais uma vez deu um tiro certeiro! Eu não sei se poderia esconder algo assim de um filho meu. Quero dizer, é legal a gente esconder quando sabe que o impacto será grande. Dá uma sensação de segurança para ele e para nós mesmos. Mas se a gente esperar demais, até um período em que o filho esteja enxergando as coisas com outros olhos (geralmente no período de adolescência), aí nós, os pais, seremos enxergados como os vilões da historia. Assim como aconteceu com Jeffrey.

E no fim acaba que o Jensen tem ódio de todo mundo, não é mesmo? HAUSHUAHS Nah, sempre há alguma coisinha que a gente esconde do filho, por via das dúvidas. E vamos orar para que eu responda às expectativas. KKKKK

Essa coisa da transição de uma cena para outra, eu pensei, repensei, repensei de novo, e acabei adotando esse método usado em alguns livros. Sabe por quê? Porque se eu utilizasse algo como os "**xxx**" **"[-x-]**" "**okaráiquefor**", o texto ficaria CHEIO de bloquinhos MINÚSCULOS, e pareceria qualquer coisa, exceto um capítulo comum KKKKKKKK. E quanto aos detalhes... É, eu pequei neles também, mas acredito que da minha parte foi um pouco proposital. Não é exatamente meu gosto escrever coisa crua, que isso fique beeeem claro. Eu gosto de trabalhar muito em cima de tudo o que puder. Mas como o capítulo 2 foi um big mega flash-splash, não queria que ficasse muito massivo, entende? Muita gente, quando vê que o capítulo não fala sobre "os gostosos principais", nem se dão ao trabalho de observar essas coisas. E é isso que eu gosto em você, Harvey. Você é única! Sempre quando vir essas gafes, ou qualquer outra barata satânica ou coisa do mal, please, me avisa para que possamos juntas exterminar o bicho, ok? KKKKK

Um beijão para você, obrigado pela maravilhosa presença, pelos elogios, e principalmente pelas críticas construtivas! S2

**Dudah**: Sim, honey! Culpa é algo que muita gente sofre para se livrar. Surtos? Que delícia! A Meredith se escafudeu, néh... Vamos torcer para que ela mande e-mails pra gente, contando detalhadamente os seus últimos feitos impagáveis. HAuHUS É, o que vem de berço a gente nunca esquece, não é mesmo? Poder até que pode, mas acho que aí entramos num impasse, e digo que a pessoa só é influenciada por alguém se ela se deixar ser. Cada um tem seus limites, e não é alguém dizendo o que você tem que fazer ou não que o faça mudar de ideia.

NÃO VALE! Você só ta dizendo isso porque eu te enchi de spoiler, sua ridícula! A partir de agora não vou mais deixar você vir aqui em casa nos domingos u_u Brincadeira, se você continuar trazendo bolo de banana pode vir, sim. :D Você também é outra COISA que fica reparando nos meus detalhes sigilosos, né? Vou começar a esconder melhor... *Cara de má*

Beijos, Dudelícia!


End file.
